


The heart of swan lake

by KilliansSwanSong



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CS AU, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilliansSwanSong/pseuds/KilliansSwanSong
Summary: A Swan princess CS AU. Based on the 1994 film, Emma is stolen away from her family, expected to marry prince Baelfire and learning to control her powers, she has to fight for her survival if she ever hopes to be human again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so first fic on this website, I got the idea from the 1994 movie "Swan Princess" I do not own Once Upon A Time or the Swan Princess, I just like playing with the characters. In this Rumpelstiltskin is not the dark one he's just a sorcerer, please leave comments and let me know what you guys think!

Emma had grown up in the castle all her life, with maid servants, people to dress her, brush her hair, cook her food and treat her as the royal she is. No matter how often she protested and dug her heels in she felt as though she never got her own way, everything was always for the good of the kingdom.

The thing she protested about the most was marrying Prince Baelfire, they had met when she was no more than seven years old; being pushed forwards by her mother and father towards a rather thin looking, dishevelled boy. He had thick brown hair matted to his forehead from the ride, he looked as though he hadn’t eaten in days and his clothes, however fine they were, were covered in thick gloops of mud. She screwed her nose up and closed her eyes as he reached down to press a sloppy kiss to her right hand.

“I’m very pleased to meet you Prince Baelfire.” She said through gritted teeth and a false smile, turning slightly towards her parents so they could see her attempt at pleasantries; while falling gracefully into a curtsey.

“Pleased to meet you, your highness.” The Prince replied with an eye roll and a shallow bow, quickly turning back towards his father. A shrug of his shoulders and his knights had already mounted him upon his horse.

Emma would never forget Baelfire’s father as long as she lived, his eyes so cold and dead; his skin scaly and wrinkled, and it sparkled slightly like embers from a dying fire. It sent shivers down her spine when his eyes fixed on her and a smirk twisted the edges of his lips as he too mounted his horse to follow his son.

An arrangement was made between Snow, Charming and Rumpelstiltskin at Emma’s naming ceremony; where they had agreed Baelfire and Emma would marry to join their kingdom’s. Snow and Charming had never enjoyed the prospect much but they believed if given enough time Emma would slowly fall for him. That’s why every summer she was forced to play with him; He was always miserable, brooding in the castle library or moaning to the guards about how bitterly unfair the situation was; to be here in a castle no more superior than his own with peasants waltzing through the city.

Emma favoured spending her time with Killian Jones, a boy she had met in the market place, cold and lonely. Her parents had taken it upon themselves to take him in along with his older brother Liam; Liam who, as soon as he was able, joined his majesty’s navy becoming a Captain within a matter of years- an impressive feat which Snow and Charming had never seen before.

Emma and Killian ran together through the castle, using wooden swords in their fight, their laughs and loud squeals could be heard down the hallways. The maids and servants had always enjoyed the sound, the castle rich with life once again after the awful reign of the Evil Queen.

The Evil Queen however, had found peace after many years of releasing frustration out on the wrong people, she had found her happiness once again, in the form of a common thief. She tried to deny it at first but she couldn’t hide it for long, she stayed at the castle with Emma and her family most of the time, enjoying staying close to her new family as she called it, her belly rounded with the new addition.

“Must you two be so loud? I can hear you all the way in the courtyard! You’re so childish to be playing those games, you need to grow up like me if we’re ever to marry Emma.” Baelfire had stalked out the library to chastise the pair, his eyes dark and thick hair plastered across his forehead.

Killian had straightened up, lifting his chin in challenge,

“My lord, I am the same age as you and I am playing these childish games.” He seemed pleased with himself, proud of defending himself and Emma.  
“That, peasant, is because you are also childish. And it’s my Prince.” He’d snapped,

“There’s no need to call me Prince, my Prince, I’m but a humble sailor” Killian swept down in a dramatic bow, causing Emma to giggle, muffling it with her hand.  
Baelfire whirled his large intricate cape around him and turned into the library, slamming the heavy, ornate door closed with a bang.

“Well I thought you were very brave Killian.... And I like it when you play these game with me” Emma murmured, looking down and shuffling her feet only glancing up at him through her lashes shyly.

“That’s because you’re the fearsome pirate captain Swan! And I’m one handed Jones!” Emma squealed again and ran down the hallway, pushing past a maid, her hands full of laundry.

“Oh I’m sorry miss Johanna!” Emma rushed back to return the clothes to the basket, Killian grabbed a handful too and shoved the clothes in.

“Never you mind miss Emma, you go play with young master Killian here.” The old woman smiled kindly and hurried along with her duties.

They had made their way down to the court yard, wooden swords clacking together and echoing around the stone walls,

“Emma honey! Emma, it’s time to get yourself ready for supper darling, now say goodbye to Killian, you’ll see him tomorrow!” Snow’s voice carried loud and clear across the small area, clapping her hands to hurry her daughter along when she groaned,

“That’s not ladylike my dear,” Snow was shuffling Emma along with her arms, waving them about her head, “Killian I’ve had the cooks prepare you dinner for your own chamber tonight, I’m afraid you cannot join us in the main dining hall.” She saw how his face fell slightly at first but he quickly masked it with a smirk and a low bow,

“Of course your majesty, I hope you have a lovely dinner tonight with such fine company.”

Before he departed he placed a soft kiss upon Snow’s hand, turning and leaning down to grace Emma with the same courtesy, only with her their eyes met above her hand and a smile lit up her face.

He could hear Emma arguing with her mother all the way down the hall,

“But mother, Killian always dines with us! Why can’t he tonight?” She whined,

“Because” Snow sighed, “His majesty Rumpelstiltskin asked it to just be family tonight my dear.”

Killian couldn’t help but feel dejected and he felt his heart deflate in his chest, it was the first time since his father had left and his mother’s death that he had found a true home and a real family. With Liam gone out to sea all the time, he had been raised in this castle, true he wasn’t given the same treatment that Emma had, she was royal of course, but he still thought them family.

“But Killian is family!” He lifted his head to follow the sound, seeing the mother and daughter walking past a window, his heart giving a little flutter.

He could just make out Emma standing still and stamping her foot and making a show, he chuckled to himself, how unladylike indeed. He’d teased her that she wasn’t as graceful as a swan, nor as elegant or beautiful; saying she was more an ugly duckling than a swan, to which she merely shoved him into the dirt before running off. Since then it had been a pet name between them, she was always his Swan.

He saw Snow shake her head and flail her arms up above her head in despair at her daughter’s lack of grace,

“I know he is Emma, and I want him there too but we have to be polite to Rumpelstiltskin, he is our guest after all, and Prince Baelfire-”

“I know, I know, he’s to be my husband, I’ve heard all this before mother.” Turning around and striding through the castle once again.

Killian couldn’t help the unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was overjoyed at the fact they thought him family, but he couldn’t help the nauseous feeling edging its way around his stomach.

Whilst walking down to dinner, Baelfire had graciously presented Emma with his arm, which she took with a small albeit forced smile. She couldn’t help herself on the last stair as she stuck out her foot a little to the side causing the prince to land with a thud at the bottom.

“Why, my Prince, are you alright?” She asked with mock innocence, trying her best to hide her smirk.

“You little-” Baelfire launched himself forwards finding himself in a tussle with the princess, both parent’s pulling apart their children.

It was talked about in the castle all summer, Killian couldn’t help but smile proudly when he heard, that’s his Swan.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

Emma and Killian were once again running through the castle, straight out into the gardens, racing each other to the tree house.

“Emma!” She heard her father call out to her, breathless from running after the pair and resigned to the fact he wasn’t going to win this battle, he saw her little legs disappear up under the wood as he reached their fortress.

“Emma, please, come down you need to prepare for Prince Baelfire’s arrival.” Shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up to the treehouse hiding his daughter and Killian,

“No! I’m not coming down; I saw him last summer.” He could hear the distinct sound of a foot hitting the floor, a typical Emma move.

“Emma…” Her father said in warning, when he received no reply he decided to play dirty, “Killian.”

At the mention of his name a red faced Killian appeared leaning out of the makeshift windows, he coughed a little and shuffled his feet before announcing, he knew that it was a  
low blow but if he got Killian on side, Emma would follow.

“E-Emma will not be coming down your majesty-” turning his head to listen to something, “Yes- I was going to tell him that! No I’m not telling him that!” Before turning his head back towards the king, “She says she hasn’t had time to wash her hair, or prepare her gown… So she will not be able to see the prince…” his head was pulled back again by a little pale hand.

David shook his head, but smiled up at the treehouse, before Killian’s head popped out once more,

“S-She won’t be a-able to see him, for the whole s-summer, your majesty.” His blush deepened, their majesties had always been kind to him, but he’d always made sure never to give them a reason not to be.

David laughed aloud, “Killian, will you tell my daughter that her mother has had a bath drawn for her and if she doesn’t hurry it will go cold- and she’s getting in that bath one way or another, it makes no difference to me if she wants to bathe in freezing water.”

He heard a noise mixed between a growl and a groan, another stomp of her foot against the wood and she begrudgingly started down the ladder, her face twisted in contempt, each step she took louder than the last.

Killian shimmied down the ladder next, his face still a bright crimson,

“Your majesty, I-” David wrapped an arm around the boy, laughing

“It’s okay Killian, we have to do what the woman command, it’s the way of life.” Ruffling his hair, they walked back together following the wake of the monster foot stamping, loud  
groans and constant protesting that she wasn’t attending the dinner.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

****

Emma had been forced to endure these meetings for ten summers now, it was approaching her seventeenth birthday and the last thing she wanted was to see prince Baelfire, he was becoming even more intolerable with age it seemed. As usual Emma had taken to hiding with Killian, who had grown into a very respectable young man. He had followed Liam’s lead and had asked his majesties to allow him to join their navy, he was after all twenty-one and old enough by now. His mind drifted back to the moment he had asked his majesties permission to join.

Snow had tears in her eyes as her and her husband accepted him, knowing that she wouldn’t see him every day, and knowing the pain that would cause her daughter.

“I ask one more thing of you, your majesties” Killian asked nervously, David nodded, encouraging him to continue, “I ask that you let me tell Princess Emma in my own time, when I am ready.” They had nodded wholeheartedly, neither of them wanting to break the news to their daughter.

That’s what led Killian to this moment; sitting here with Emma, hiding once again from Prince Baelfire’s arrival.

“Four sevens and a ten!” Killian announced proudly, a smirk on his face as he laid down his cards for Emma to see.

“I think I won again…” She commented, laying her card on the table too, reaching forward to grab the pile of tokens layered between them.

Killian glared at her cards from three to seven in perfect order, he huffed crossing his arms tight over his chest,

“That’s impossible Princess, how can you still win when I-” He stopped himself quickly, a light red blush blooming across his cheeks. She raised a delicate eyebrow, smirking at  
him, she knew exactly what he’d done to the pack; which was why she was so keen on shuffling the deck several times herself.

“Go on Killian, when you did what?” She smiled ever bigger knowing he couldn’t admit he was cheating, reaching across to shuffle the cards again, “Another game?”

“Actually princess, there’s something I wish to tell you.” Emma’s head whipped up quickly, confusion clouding her emerald eyes, brows knitting together.

“What is it Killian? You only call me princess when you’re worried about something.” Her hand reaching across the table to lay atop his own, he twisted his hand up so that his fingers could interlink with hers.

“I’m going away for a while, I’m sailing with Liam on the Jewel of the Realm, your parents allowed me to join their navy.” He couldn’t quite keep out the happiness in his voice, but it still shook with nervousness as he looked up at Emma.

“I- I don’t know what to say” She said finally after a brief pause, before a well-practiced smile graced her features, “congratulations Killian, it’s what you always wanted.”  
Standing up with Killian following suit he walked towards her, taking her hand and bowing low over it, placing a delicate, soft kiss there before rising.

“I must go; my mother is expecting me for dinner with Prince Baelfire and I should get to know him if we’re to be married.” Her voice wavered and she withdrew her hand before he could tell it was shaking, it was a low blow to remind him of her impending marriage but she wanted to return the sharp feeling he’d given her in her chest.

“Very well Princess, allow me to escort you to the dining hall-”

“No need, I know my way” She cut him off and turned on her heel quickly fleeing from the room, the ends of her gold dress visible curling around the edge of the door as she ran.

“Aren’t you going to eat any of that, my dear?” Emma blinked quickly and stared up at her father, eyes questioning.

She had been pushing her potatoes around her plate the whole dinner, not once glancing up or saying a word, Snow’s eyebrows drew together in sympathy,

“Maybe you should go and say goodbye to him? It might help?” Snow reached across the table and squeezed her daughters hand,

“Or perhaps we could talk about the wedding, that would cheer you up wouldn’t it?” The words hung heavy in the air as everyone turned to look at Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma swallowed hard, throwing her dinner cloth on to her plate and standing up abruptly,

“If you will excuse me, your majesty, I have a headache.” With that she had turned away from the room and raced up the stairs determined to get to her chamber before anyone followed.

She could see her door now, she picked up the pace and hurried along, until she ran into something- or someone very hard and strong. She blushed and looked up to see it was  
Killian, he was dressed in his new uniform looking smart and clean.

“Forgive me, I wasn’t paying attention.” She dropped her head to her chest to avoid eye contact, shuffling nervously in front of him.

“The fault was mine Princess; I was looking for you. I had hoped you would say goodbye to me, I leave in the morning you see- early and I wanted to say goodbye.” He stumbled through the words clumsily, she could see a blush creepy up his cheeks and as his hand rose to scratch behind his ear, in a nervous habit, she could see it was shaking slightly.

“Of course, goodbye Killian. You’ll be safe won’t you? And write to me, as often as you’re able- I’ll wait for you to come back.” The edges of her lips started to turn up in a half smile, trying to ease the awkward situation.

“I’ll be careful Princess, and I’ll write to you, but… but Princess, don’t wait for me.” He took a deep breath and steadied himself. “I imagine you shall be married upon my return.”

He tore his eyes away from hers, lowering them to the floor.

“No, I won’t.” His eyes met her in shock and confusion, at the raise of his eyebrow she continued, “I wouldn’t want to get married without my best friend there to irritate me all  
day.” She gave his shoulder a light nudge, accompanied by a chuckle.

“I’m not sure that’s a very good idea, love.”

She could feel her eyes well up with tears, but she refused to let them fall, she would remain composed.

“Yes, well, I am a Princess and I always get what I want, and what I want is for my best friend to return home safely so that he may attend my wedding. Allow me some happiness to be had on that day.”

He took her hand once more, bowed over it and as his lips brushed her hand in his customary goodbye,

“As you wish” he whispered into her skin, placing a kiss upon it before letting her go.

“Goodnight, my Princess.” He spoke in a low voice, as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment,

“Goodnight Killian.” She rose on to her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, it was only a small peck but she felt her lips tingle as she pulled away.

Giving him one last smile he brushed past her and continued on his way, she assumed to his room, while she opened the door to hers. She crossed the room to sit on her bed,  
falling backwards to lie across it, arms stretched wide, exhaling loudly and staring up at the canopy above.

Just what am I supposed to do without my best friend?

That was the last time she saw Killian Jones before he departed, the next time she saw him, they would both be different people.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

“So I was thinking we could use lavender? Or maybe some snow drops, they would look lovely with your gown” Emma smiled as her mother and one of her close friends, Tinkerbell, had been discussing her wedding, which was to take place in little over a month.

“Emma, are you even listening?” Snow sighed her hand lightly touching Emma’s arm, she whirled around, eyes wide,

“Yes of course, lavender or snowbells-”

“Snow drops” Snow said exasperated, “Emma, maybe you should spend a bit more time with Baelfire, you haven’t seen him once since he arrived this summer, you’ve been  
avoiding him and he’s quite keen to see you. Perhaps a turn around the gardens might do you some good?” She suggested kindly, smiling at her daughter.

Killian had been gone a whole year already, and had stopped writing to her some months ago, she had become worried, Liam never mentioned anything in the letters to her father so she assumed he was still well. She thought back to the day when he left and wished she hadn’t been so harsh to him, maybe he would have carried on writing to her.

“Mom-” Emma started but was cut off by a maid rushing into the room, all three women turned their head to the intrusion, she was breathing heavily but managed to stutter out,

“The s-ship’s here, your highness, h-he’s back.” Emma’s smile lit up her face and it was the happiest Snow had seen her in the past year.

Emma ran out of the room, flying past the guards and her father, as her mother rushed after her stopping at her husband,

“I take it Killian’s back then?” He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife’s waist, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Watching as their daughter flew through the courtyard and through the gates out to the city heading in the direction of the ports.

“Emma, take an escort- please!” Snow shouted but she was gone before she heard, she huffed, waving her arms and turning back towards Tink, “I think we’ll go with snow drops you know Tink, maybe a hint of lavender here and there…”

Emma could hardly contain her excitement she was running faster than she had ever run in her life, people moved out her way and she could see the ship just up ahead, with it’s beautiful clean white sails, it’s solid polished wood.

She reached the crowd surrounding the gangplank and saw as the ship’s crew departed, she watched as one after another they walked down, greeted by loved ones and friends.

She bounced constantly, weight going from foot to foot, her nerves at seeing him again wouldn’t allow her to be still for a moment.

Eventually the crew had all walked off the ship, she felt her heart deflate and a panic bubble up inside her, what could have happened to him? Where was he?

Finally, she saw Liam walking down towards the dock, pushing past families and the crowd she met him halfway up the gangplank, fear in her eyes,

“Liam- where is he? Where’s-” She grabbed Liam’s arm, maybe a little harder than she realised,

“Your majesty, I’m afraid Killian would not like to see you, he’s been through a difficult time,” Liam’s eyebrows were pulled together and his face looked like he was in pain,

“Alright, will you tell him I’ll be here tomorrow then?” She asked hopefully, her eyes darting between Liam’s and the ship.

He coughed nervously and looked down at the floor before looking back up to her,

“I’m afraid Killian has asked that you don’t see him. At all. I’m sorry your highness.” He looked guilty and hurt, she shifted her weight again, licking her lips in agitation.

“I don’t understand; why won’t he see me?” She made to a move to push past him when Liam gripped the top of Emma’s arm,

“I must insist your highness. You may be the Princess but I am this ship’s captain, and he is my brother. If you cared for him at all, please leave him in peace.”

The words stung, she stood there frozen for a second before she made a scoffing noise, eyes welling with tears but she blinked them back,

“Fine. Good day to you Liam, I trust you had a pleasant journey.” With that she returned down the gangplank and back the way she had come.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

Emma stood nervously outside the door, awaiting the person inside to answer, she twisted her fingers together over and over again impatiently.

“Princess Emma, to what do I owe this surprise?” Baelfire inquired, looking her up and down in amazement.

Emma was quite taken aback too, just over the past year he had grown into his body, he was no longer scrawny and stretched. He was broader, he had more muscles; his face no longer thin and pale, but the sprinkling of hair across his face and the hair now brushed back and sleek made him look far more handsome than his younger years.

“I was wondering if you would join me in a walk around the gardens Prince Baelfire? With me…” She stuttered nervously, providing him with a small smile, this time however it was not forced or fake.

“Absolutely, I would love to, and call me Bae.” He gave her a grin in return, leaning backwards at the door to collect his cloak and swing it around his shoulders, extending an arm towards her, that she took graciously and proceeded along the hall to the gardens.

She found that as well as growing into his body, Baelfire grew into his personalities more with age too, she could feel the guilt creep up on her for hiding from him for so long. For assuming and never trying to get to know him, he seemed a very polite and caring young man.

“So the wedding is in a month’s time, are you nervous?” He asked her gently as they took a seat on the marble bench outside.

“I was, at first.” She admitted truthfully, “But I found talking to you now has calmed my unease.” She smiled at him shyly and he beamed at her in return.

“What about you? Are you nervous?” He chuckled lowly,

“You’re all I ever wanted.” She smiled,

Maybe this marriage might work after all, she was not naive enough to believe that after one meeting they would fall hopelessly in love. But marriages had been forged with less, she respected him that much was true, he was willing to give up marrying someone of his choosing to marry for his kingdom, the same way she was. She could understand that, and she respected him for it, maybe one day, in time, their respect could turn to like, and like could turn to love.

“I mean, you’re beautiful!” Her eyes widened with surprise- was that all he saw? Her beauty? “Come Princess, you must be getting cold, let’s get you inside.” He offered her his hand once more, a perfect gentleman, to help her up and escorted her back into the castle.

She knew her parents would be in the throne room at this hour, just before dinner, but as she walked past she did not expect to see Liam and Killian emerge from the room. Her breath caught in her throat, she let go of Baelfire’s arm and raced forward, picking up her skirts to get greater speed.

“Killian!” She called out to him, hoping he would stop and let her talk to him,

His back was to her and she saw him tense up, she could see a bandage was wrapped around his left arm, but his hand was in front of him so she couldn’t see how far down the bandage went, her stomach churned uneasily at the thought of him being hurt- why hadn’t he told her?

“Killian, please wait, I need to talk to you.” She pleaded loudly,

He turned his head to nod to Liam and started walking ahead again, Liam had turned to face Emma again, when he sighed she knew exactly what he was going to say.

“No Liam, I won’t hear it, I want to speak with him.” She protested, trying to move around him but he was too quick for her, she could see Killian disappearing into the distance of  
the halls.

“Your highness…” Liam exasperated, leaning a comforting hand on her shoulder,

“No!” She shouted, there was a blast of light that emanated from her hand, a tingling feeling rising, she could feel a rush buzzing through her body.

She looked up to notice her parents were watching her, Liam and Baelfire too- she stared at her hand and then at the mark she had left on the wall, she shook with fear. This was her, she had done this.

_How?_

The fear and panic rose in her, she was finding it hard to breathe, she couldn’t control this feeling flowing through her veins, couldn’t help the thrill it gave her.

She turned to flee into her bedroom, but not before she caught a glimpse of Rumpelstiltskin on the stairs, he was frozen in place with a twisted smile upon his lips, a knowing wry smile that made Emma’s skin crawl.

She swallowed the hard lump in her throat and raced off to her room, she curled up on the bed making herself as small as she could be, crying herself to sleep.

 

_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_

 

She awoke in the morning feeling better, she wasn’t so upset anymore and she couldn’t feel the thrumming under her skin. She would not wait around anymore; she wouldn’t let  
Killian avoid her forever. He was supposed to be there for her when she got married- granted the thought of this marriage wasn’t as terrifying as it was a few summers ago, she was ready for this now but she wanted her best friend by her side.

She sighed as she realised that’s not the only reason she wanted him there, she hadn’t wanted to admit it to herself for a very long time. She had feelings for Killian Jones, she pushed them aside all these years, telling herself they grew up together, of course it’s natural to have feelings for someone you’ve spent all your life with. But now she had no choice, she had consented to this marriage and would be married a month from now, it’s not as if Killian would ever feel the same way about her, he had made that perfectly clear now.

Except she wasn’t ready to give up, she wanted an answer and she was going to get one, even if it killed her.

She told her parents her intentions, that she would visit Killian on his ship today and would not leave until she saw him. They were hesitant about the idea but agreed nothing their daughter decided on could ever be changed.

Emma had insisted she didn’t need any guards, but her father was adamant that she was not to go alone, there had been stories of a strange man walking the city and doing all matter of unsavoury things, so until they caught him Emma would always have a guard.

She thought having four guards was a little excessive though, she sighed as she rode her horse between them, she longed for her freedom once again where she could go anywhere she liked.

They had turned a corner through the old town and they had approached the docks when Emma felt the hair’s on the back of her neck stand on end. She felt the familiar thrumming under her skin once more and started to panic, she didn’t want to hurt anyone.

She heard a high pitched screech causing her horse to throw her off, pulling herself to her feet instantly she turned around to see a huge winged beast standing in front of her, it was enormous. Her knights ran forwards, swords raised as she took a few careful steps backwards, she had to protect her people first- ushering them away into their homes. The thing let out another loud wailing sound and flew forwards, gripping Emma in its talons, she swung around violently knocking her head on a wall and falling unconscious and knocking the guards down with its wings, soaring high over the town until it was little more than a dot in the sky, fading into nothingness.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

“Come little brother, there’s much to do, there’s no time for you to sit here sulking.” Liam reprimanded his brother shoving his feet off the desk, and pushing him onto his feet.

“I am not sulking. In fact-”

“Captain!” A loud crashing sound came from above, and both Liam and Killian raced up the steps to find one of the knights laid out on the floor, it was one of Emma’s personal guards, not that she needed one.

“What happened, Sir Kayden?” Liam asked in a hushed tone so as not to further distress him.

“We were attacked, a great animal” he whispered, barely breathing struggling with every breath.

Killian’s stomach plummeted, he had a sick feeling in his stomach, he couldn’t explain it but he felt it. Something was wrong and he knew before the question was asked what the answer would be.

“Who’s we? Who was attacked?” Killian rasped, his throat felt dry like a desert.

“The Princess, he took the Princess, she’s- she’s g-gone…” and with that Sir Kayden drew his final breath. It was then that Killian noticed the chain hanging from his clenched fist,  
he twisted it out of his grip and inhaled sharply, it was Emma’s she had never taken it off since the day she put it on at five years old.

He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, he could feel the tears sting his eyes. He’d always remember the day he gave that to her, the day she had saved him.

_Emma had once again wandered off from her guard, too bored with looking at jewellery and fine laces and cloth- she much preferred meeting the people, talking with them and finding those secret little alleyways that always led to adventure._

_She was heading down a dark alley between two buildings when she tripped and fell over something, her landing was soft and was moving beneath her. She shot up quickly pulling herself onto her feet and looking down at the obstruction- it was a boy! Slightly older than herself, he was hiding beneath a pile of old battered cloth._

_“What are you doing down there?” She asked him, her brows knitting together, hands on her hips._

_“I was trying to sleep, what were you doing running down dark alleyways on your own?” He drew himself up to his full height, barely a head taller than her, but clearly older._

_“Why are you sleeping on the floor? Don’t you have a bed?” His head hung low, he shuffled his feet and she could barely see him shake his head._

_“Well where is your house? Where do you sleep and have food?” He was quiet again, avoiding her gaze, “You do eat don’t you?” She was starting to get angry, not at him, but  
because no one should go hungry in her kingdom._

_“When I can, Liam tries to find me food but the pickings are scarce…” She huffed grabbing hold of his hand and dragging him forwards, even at the tender age of five years old she was determined to not be ignored._

_“Come with me, I’ll get mother to find you some food, who’s Liam?” She stopped abruptly whirling round to face him,_

_“Errr… my brother…” She looked him up and down, assessing him with her eyes, he spoke with a strange tongue, from another kingdom perhaps?_

_“Well come along then, we must find him and return to the castle-”_

_“The castle? N-No... You’re th-the Princess?” he stuttered nervously, she only rolled her eyes at him and continued tugging on his arm._

_“You’ll do as your Princess commands, where is Liam? Liam! Liam!”_

From that day Snow and Charming had welcomed both brothers to the family, providing shelter and food within the castle walls. They provided them with love and comfort, soothed their fevers, mended their clothes, taught them to sword fight and defend themselves.

But the greatest gift they had given him was their daughter, the chance to spend every day with a spirited, beautiful, kind and courageous woman such as Emma.

His fingers clenched tightly around the necklace, his thumb gently tracing the silver swan. He had given it to her because she had saved him and that was all he had in this world, his mother’s necklace. He put the delicate chain over his head, he had work to do.

Emma deserved a Prince, and he was nothing more than a sailor, looking down at his left arm where his hand should have been, he was even less than that man now.

Killian had no time to mourn, he saw Sir Kayden’s horse just down the gangplank- he raced down and threw himself up on to the steed, digging his heels into the horse he set off at a fast pace towards the northern woods, ignoring the calls of his name behind him.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

****

Across the northern woods and far over the lake that separated the kingdoms; a waterfall flowed into the enchanted lake. A swan floated on the water; bread thrown out in front of it by Rumpelstiltskin, he was sitting upon a rather large rock watching the swan intently with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t give me that look, Princess, you know why you’re here, I need your magic- besides the spell doesn’t even last the whole night. As soon as the moonlight touches your wings…” he trailed off, hand raised as the moonlight lazily crossed over the lake to her.

The water came up twisting and turning around her like her own personal cyclone, she felt as though the water was washing away all the stress, she felt free once more, could feel her spine straightening; when the water had flowed back to the lake once more she became aware of her surroundings.

She stretched her palms out wide and took a step forward cautiously, she noticed she was wearing a pure white dress with green sleeves that matched her eyes perfectly. She was standing in the middle of a lake in nothing but thin slippers, her brow furrowed as she realised she should be soaking wet; a high pitched giggle had her spinning around to face her capture.

“Magic dearie, don’t worry your clothes will not be ruined by the water.” He waved his hands dramatically, posing upon his rock.

He was taken aback as she stormed out of the lake, stomping her feet in the water, succeeding in splashing it everywhere, Rumpelstiltskin reached up and dramatically flicked a droplet of water off his face.

“And where might you be going dearie? You know that when the moon sets, you’ll turn back into a swan- no matter where you are.” His lips curled into a sickening smile, watching as Emma fell to her knees, her head falling into her hands allowing the tears to fall freely.

He pulled himself up off the stone and walked away listening to the sound of her sobbing, he skipped up the steps towards his castle,

“I’ll see you tonight my swan Princess.” He cackled all the way along the path until he could hear her anguish cries no longer.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

“Your majesties we have searched high and low for her, the Princess has gone, I myself have led several search parties after her but it seems the winged creature took her. I’m sorry to say but it’s probably best that we consider-” The knight stopped talking immediately and began clutching his neck desperately, eyes wide in fear,

“Enough!”

“Regina! This is not the answer; we will not find Emma this way!” Snow implored her to stop, hand on her arm, lowering it until the man fell gasping for breath on the floor. She  
had become rather intolerable in the last stage of her pregnancy, and the news of her missing goddaughter was enough to push her over the edge.

“Your majesties!” Prince Baelfire had stormed into the throne room, flinging open the doors, “I have just returned from my search in the east, I found nothing.”

“I will find her your majesty; I will not rest until I find my true love.” Baelfire vowed,

Snow nodded, leaving her husband, Regina and Baelfire to discuss more search parties and strategies; but she needed to find someone else. She walked through the courtyard, down the palace steps, and through the castle gardens.

She could hear him before she saw him. The sound of metal clanging together, grunting in exertion, rounding the corner she saw Killian. She sighed and closed her eyes, she did not want to tell him this but she didn’t see any other way.

“Killian.” He immediately turned to the sound of her voice, falling gracefully onto his knee,

“Your majesty, have you found something? Heard anything?” She shook her head and motioned for him to rise, as he stood she could see the necklace dangling from his neck, she smiled softly.

“I’m sorry Killian.”

“I’m sorry too your majesty.” She could see the tears in his eyes, she had raised him since he was a boy and knew him all too well,

“We’ll find her.” She assured him,

“I’ll find her your majesty; I won’t rest until I bring her back where she belongs.” The end of the sentence was left unspoken but both could hear the words.

Where she belongs with me.

Meanwhile back in the castle Prince Baelfire was stood around the large wooden table beside Charming, Snow White and Regina, pouring over a map. They had searched every inch of the kingdom; but had found no trace.

“We’ve searched every tree and lake and house in the kingdom she’s nowhere to be found.” Charming pointed out to the table, his hand drawing circles on the map of where they had already searched.

“Well there’s your answer Charming- she’s not in this kingdom.” Regina responded sarcastically, as if the fact was obvious.

“Your majesties, give me leave to search for my beloved, let me rescue her and bring her home to you- You need to rule your kingdom you cannot be expected to leave. I promise you, your majesties, I will bring your daughter home to you, safe and unharmed.”

David nodded to him, “Bring her home to us.” Baelfire ran from the room,

“Prepare my horse, and quickly!” He was shouting orders, David watched from his window as Baelfire rode his horse all the way through the forest until he could no longer see him.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

“August, what are you doing? You’ll fall to your death come down!”

“No, I must give Emma those flowers if she is ever to kiss me and break the spell!” August insisted, carefully putting one foot in front of the other along the thick branch towards the brightly coloured tulips.

“I can’t watch this- what about these ones, they’re pretty?” Archie suggested before he covered his eyes and turned away, he knew it would only end in disaster.

“No, I must have those, when she realises I have risked my life for her she will have to give me a kiss!” Nothing was going to deter him now,

Every day August would attempt some new found way to win Emma’s heart which almost always resulted in close death, thankfully it was Emma who nearly always stopped him.

Archie and August had become friends with Princess Emma her first night she arrived at the lake, they had been hiding and watched the way she turned from a swan to a human.

They had been cursed by Rumpelstiltskin too, August was cursed to stay a puppet until someone broke the spell with a kiss (or so he thought), Archie had been turned into a cricket so that he could always stay close and keep an eye on August- except he didn’t mind it all so much.

August had reached the end of the branch and was lowering himself towards the flowers, preparing himself to drop; The alligators were swimming ominously around the moat waiting for him to fall.

“Just a question, how are you going to get back?” Archie asked, making August’s eyes go wide as he hung on to the branch with one hand, the other swinging wildly trying to get purchase on the branch again.

“What on earth is going on?” August almost jumped out of his skin, thankfully meaning that he was able to grab the branch and pull himself back up, he pulled himself quickly along the branch back to safety at the tree trunk.

“He was trying- Ow!” August scrunched up a leaf and threw it at Archie from his place on the branch, he was hanging upside down by his feet innocently looking at Emma,

“I was trying to get you those flowers for you” He interjected with a smile and an innocent shrug of his shoulders.

“You’re being sneaky again August, you just want a kiss.” Emma laughed, leaning down to sit next to Archie, her back against the tree, looking up at August.

“Well, alright then” He pursed his lips turning his head to her and leaning closer.

“You know I can’t August, I can only kiss the man I love-” She was cut off by August,

“And make a vow of everlasting love, I know, I know! What do you think I was doing with the flowers and the alligators going chomp, chomp?” He made a snappy noise with his teeth, Emma sighed, turning to Archie to help.

“Archie- make him understand!” She implored, desperately seeking some help.

“I’m only a cricket miss Emma.” He apologised, leaning against his make shift speaker made out of a shell so that the others could hear him.

Emma turned as a soft thud was heard behind her, she expected one of the fruits had fallen from the tree, what she hadn’t anticipated was a wolf laying on the ground and an arrow sticking out of it. She hurried over with August,

“Keep him still” so ordered him, as she bent down to pull the arrow out, it hadn’t lodged in deep thank the gods, she tore a strip of her dress off the bottom and reached forward to bandage him up when the most bizarre thing happened.

There was a glow of light and the wolf vanished, laying in its place was a man with blood pouring from his arm. Emma was startled but leant forward to fasten the fabric anyway; that’s when the man came to.

“Where am I?” He asked groggily, attempting to sit up, Emma put a restraining hand on his arm and lowered him back down,

“You’re safe now, what happened?” Raising her eyebrows in sympathy and keeping her hand on his shoulder he sat bolt upright, causing her hand to drop away.

“I had an arrow in my arm- but it’s- it’s not here- why are you holding an arrow?” His eyes were wide as saucers, confused and angry and hurt.

“I took it out while you were laying there.”

As he stumbled to his feet, he held out a hand for Emma to shake,

“In that case I intend to stay until my debt is paid, you did after all save my life- I’m Graham.”

Emma took his hand but merely raised her eyebrows and eyes flickered to the ground where he was laying minutes before in question.

Graham laughed nervously shaking his head and looking down,

“Oh that, well that’s because, I can change…” he trailed off, looking up into Emma’s eyes which were wide in disbelief and confusion.

“...Into a wolf?! That’s not possible!” She laughed, a proper laugh from her belly, the first time she’d laughed since Killian left.

The absurdity of it all, she was trapped with a cricket, a wooden man and a man who becomes a wolf at his own will on a lake in which she turns into a swan every night. Once her laughter had slowed and dissipated she extended her hand.

“I’m Princess Emma, these are my best friends in the whole world, August and Archie.” She wiped the tears in her eyes after laughing so hard.

That’s not technically true is it Emma? What about Killian?

Thinking of Killian made her heart sting, she missed him terribly, she never even got to say goodbye, she shook her head to rid her of those thoughts. That’s when she heard it, the voice that haunted her day and night.

“Oh Emma!”

She moved swiftly to her feet, waving Graham, August and Archie away

“Who’s that?” Graham wandered aloud,

Rumpelstiltskin couldn’t find them here they were supposed to stay over the other side of the lake- If he found out they’d been talking they’d all be punished for conspiring  
against him and the little bit of freedom she did have would be taken away. Archie hid under some leaves, August ran off who knows where; while Graham took a wolf form once more and ran far enough to hide in longer grass, but so that he could still see what was happening.

“I’m coming!” She ran her hands over the front of her dress to smooth it nervously.

“There you are; I was looking for you.” She rolled her eyes, every day he would arrive and demand she practice her magic with him and every day she would refuse him.

She would wait for him to leave before trying her magic out herself, she didn’t realise that he had watched her from afar as she experimented.

The first night she arrived here, when he told her she had magic she refused the idea. She couldn’t have magic; she was Emma, just Emma. He’d told her about the curse he had placed on her that night, she had until her nineteenth birthday to find her true love, kiss him and for him to make a vow of ever-lasting love, if she did not she would die. But as Rumpelstiltskin always pointed out she could give in to him, give up her magic to him and he would save her in return, both options looking as bleak as the other.

She took a deep breath and prepared for tonight’s demands, straightening her back and squaring her shoulders she prepared for yet another argument with the imp. Her irritation flared and little sparks flew from her clenched fist.

“Ah, see my Princess, your power was weak to begin with, you didn’t know how to control it- but you see you possess the rarest magic of all. Your magic is connected to your emotions, to your feelings and I need that raw power inside of you, which I can’t get if you’re miserable.”

“If you can’t have my magic while I’m miserable then let me go.” She sighed, it was the most logical idea.

“Yes but I need your power, and I can’t do that if you fly away now can I? Or did you forget that you turn back into a swan? I mean you’re free to go anytime you wish and live for your last year as a Swan” He smirked as she frowned, knowing he was right. “I need you to want to give me that power it has to be willing or it won’t work.”

Something in his eyes made her uncertain of his deal, with him there was always a catch. Even if she did help him there was no guarantee that he would let her go, was there another choice though?

“You want my magic?” She stood straighter, more confident, his face twisted uncomfortably into a smile, “You’ll have to kill me.” She crossed her arms and turned away from him.

“I really thought you had reconsidered dearie, but it looks as if you need another day to think about it.” He let out a cackle turning back up the path.

Tears swam in her eyes and she walked back into the water, Graham was watching her from his low position in the grass, she was standing in the shallows when the water flew up around her.

He rushed forwards to save her, only to be stopped by August, he shook his head slowly and pointed back to Emma. The water swirled around her whole body until all he could see was water and a bright light, when the water drifted away all that was left on the lake was a swan.

Graham transformed back into his human self, gaping at her confused watching the lone tear fall down her beak into the lake.

That night Graham was told about the curse, the whole rotten truth from August and Archie, as Emma drifted aimlessly around the lake.

“But… Princess”

 

_**///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\** _

 

Killian was exhausted he had been stalking through the woods all day, he’d headed north and carried out a thorough search of the area. He searched every tree, rock and river for a trace of his Swan and yet it all came to nothing.

He’d set up a routine over the last six months whilst looking for Emma, every morning he would practice with sword, hook and bow and arrow, and every afternoon he would trapes through the forests to find her.

He looked up at the sky noting it was a little before sunset, he probably had another hour or two before it got too dark and he’d have to turn back.

He leant down to stop at a lake; it was bigger than any lake close to Emma’s kingdom, with a beautifully large waterfall on the other side, broken structures all around it, it was perfectly peaceful and still. He dipped his hand in to the water to cool himself down, splashing some water on the back of his neck.

Killian heard a low growl a few feet from him the hairs on the back of his neck tingling uncomfortably, immediately drawing his sword to face the creature; a wolf stood before him, dark grey and snarling.

Killian gasped, “It’s you, isn’t it? Where is she?!”

He swung his sword out in front of him and the beast gave him a snap of his jaws as a warning, the beast circled him sizing him up. Killian made sure to follow his movements, mirroring the creature’s steps; the wolf gave another snap of his teeth and a growl, Killian thought it was directed at him but when he saw the glowing light out the corner of his eyes he twisted around, no longer concerned with the wolf.

Killian watched as the water flowed gracefully around a swan, his mind racing, watching the colours twist and turn until he could no longer see the elegant creature. The water slowed returning to the lake leaving before him the most beautiful sight, it was his Swan ankle deep in water.

“Wait! Killian, it’s okay he’s my friend. Graham, this is Killian.” Graham took a few steps backwards, still baring his teeth in warning, while Emma shuffled uncomfortably.

Killian stood there staring at her, sword still in hand gaping at her; she lowered her eyes to the water, taking his silence as another rejection.

“Emma…” Her name slipped from his lips so easily, startling her.

Her head shot up to see him throw his sword to the ground with a thud, and race towards her, water splashing around them. She opened her arms to him as his wound around her, picking her up and spinning her around a joyous laugh bubbling up from his chest.

She buried her head into his shoulder as they stood like that for what could have been seconds, minutes or hours, she couldn’t tell, all she knew was she finally had her best friend back. He was here, with her. Where he belongs.

“Emma, the whole kingdoms been so worried, are you alright?” Killian pulled back, right hand reaching for her face while keeping his left behind her back, eyes scanning her up and down.

“I’m fine Killian, you’re here” Her head falling to his chest, breathing in the smell that was Killian, it was wood and salt and him.

“What happened to your hand?” She had grabbed his left arm and was holding it gently, twisting and turning it this way and that to assess the damage.

“It doesn’t matter Emma,” He tried to brush it off but she wasn’t about to let him,

“Killian. What happened. Is this why you were ignoring me?” He shook his head, pulling his left arm back but reaching for her with his right.

“Let’s go Emma, we need to get you home, your parents are worried sick, not to mention Regina who is very anxious awaiting your return.” He started rambling fingers pulling at her arm to follow him,

“Killian wait, I can’t leave and you can’t stay” It broke her heart to tell him, the look on his face a mix of pain and disbelief.

“Can’t stay? You’re never leaving my sight again; I don’t care what Baelfire says or does you’re staying by my side always.” His arms coming up again to wrap around her waist, his right hand reaching up to tangle in her blonde hair.

“Please Killian, you have to trust me, if I’m not here when the moons on the water I won’t turn back into a human.” She pleaded with him, eyes wide begging him to understand.

“Why can’t I stay?” He asked gruffly, looking down at her he almost looked hurt that she didn’t want him here.

“Emma!” Her head spun around to where the voice was calling,

“Because of him, please Killian, you have to trust me, you have to go” Emma started to push on Killian’s chest, trying to make him move

“Him? Who’s him?” His eyebrows furrowing, he pushed Emma behind him, “Let him come, I’ll-”

“Killian no! He has great power- the only way to beat him is to make a vow of everlasting love- and prove it to the world. Now please you have to leave.” He looked into her eyes and could see how serious she was, with a resigned sigh he nodded and headed towards the bushes.

“Emma, come to the castle tomorrow night, your parents will hold a ball; Baelfire will break the curse and then I’ll never let you out of my sight again.” His smile was only tainted slightly by the memory of Baelfire.

“Yes, okay now please go!” She smiled back at him, waving her arms,

“Emma! Emma!” the voice was getting louder, Emma’s hair was standing on end, Killian needed to go.

“I- I’m coming! Go.” She pleaded one more time.

Killian reached up and pulled something over his head, throwing it to Emma who caught it; her necklace safely nestled in her hands, she smiled despite the situation.

“Tomorrow!” Killian vowed and disappeared through the trees with a last wink.

“Emma! I’m getting rather tired of searching for you girl!” She huffed, this was the last thing she needed right now.

She needed to distract him so that he didn’t find out about the ball tomorrow night, maybe while she was there she could explain to her parents? She hurriedly hid her necklace under a rock for safe keeping- Rumpelstiltskin would never get his hands on it, it was far too precious.

“I’m right here.” She bit out, she didn’t want to do this but it was the only thing she could think of.

“I thought I heard voices?” He looked around behind her, and circled her curious and intent,

“I… I have decided to give you my magic.” She swallowed a lump in her throat, felt every bone in her body protest to this, the magic running through her was screaming at her to stop.

“That’s fantastic news! Well done dearie!” He twirled around in excitement, “Of course, you wouldn’t know who’s this is would you?”

He was holding up a sword, the one Killian had dropped moments before, waving his hand over it; it shone a bright purple.

“‘Come to the ball tomorrow night? I’ll make a vow of ever-lasting love?’ Sorry dearie, but I can’t let that happen.” With a flick of his hand the sword flew to the bottom of the lake,

“You’re a monster, I am going to that ball tomorrow night and I’m going to tell my parents and Baelfire everything, and you cannot stop me.” She growled out, folding her arms defensively against her chest.

“Oh but you see I don’t have to. Tomorrow night, there is no moon. But that won’t stop you will it? I believe your time is nearly up.” He couldn’t stop the laugh bubbling out his chest, the look of devastation on her face as she sunk to the floor.

“I think I’ll have someone else go in your place dearie, that should be a nice twist.”

She cried out in pain, hands digging into the soft dirt either side of her- her birthday was tomorrow, if she hadn’t broken the curse by then she would have two choices, die by the curse or give in to Rumpelstiltskin and give him her magic.

She hadn’t even noticed when Rumpelstiltskin disappeared, she cried until there was nothing left, she knelt on the side of the lake until the moon started to fall behind the trees before walking morosely into the water, tear stains down her cheeks.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

The gates to the castle were opened and a horse and rider came rushing through the courtyard, Killian dismounted his horse, the sun just rising over the horizon, Killian hadn’t noticed how much time he’d actually spent with his Swan tonight.

“Find me the king and queen at once!” He raced up the steps to the throne room only to be joined by Snow and David moments later.

“What is it, did you find her? Where is she?” Snow looked around as if waiting for her daughter to jump out and surprise her.

“I found her your majesties, she’s being kept at a lake north from here- but she promises she will attend the ball tonight.” Snow and David’s face lit up with matching smiles, Snow turning into her husband’s arms burying her face in his chest.

“Thank you Killian please get some rest, you’ll need it before the ball tonight, which I’m sure we must start planning at once? My dear, will you help us?” The king laughed looking  
down at his wife, he knew she could plan a ball blindfolded with her hands behind her back.

Killian left the room to retire to his bedchambers for some sleep, Snow white turned to her husband, mouthing “One moment.” Before following Killian out of the room.

“Perhaps you can attend the ball tonight Killian?” She asked with her hands clasped firmly in front of her and a small smile on her lips.

Killian stopped in his tracks, turning to face Snow, his face scrunched in confusion,

“Your majesty?”

“You need to make yourself presentable for her, you need some sleep too; traipsing all over the forest isn’t going to be doing you any good.”

“Your majesty I think it not appropriate for me to attend the ball.” Snow shook her head,

“I thought you’d argue with me, you had no intention of attending did you?” To which Killian only smiled bitterly, “Killian, do you think I am blind?” He shook his head and went to object, “Do you think I cannot see the way you and my daughter look at each other? She missed you greatly over the year you were gone and you hurt her by refusing to see her.  
That has to change now.”

“But your majesty, my…” he looked down at his absent left hand, a blush rising in his cheeks,

“Have you ever known Emma to treat someone differently for something like that? You were injured defending your King, your Queen. Your Princess. I’m not blind Killian- now go and fix yourself up, the only thing you look good for right now is mucking the stables.” She laughed as she walked back to her husband, waving a hand and leaving him to his thoughts.

Emma was coming home; she was coming here. Tonight.

He could feel his heart leap in his chest, as he ran across the castle to his bedchamber intent on making sure he looked his best for Emma. Tonight he would tell her everything, he was never going to lose her again.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

****

Snow White had really pulled off a miracle, in under twelve hours she had managed to prepare a beautifully striking ballroom, the food was cooked to perfection, the room was  
buzzing with people, and Snow and David were anxiously awaiting their daughter.

“When do you think she’ll arrive David?” She asked as he twirled her around the dance floor, she could never refuse a dance, David had suggested it would make the time go faster.

“I don’t know dear, but I’m sure she won’t be long.” He spun her around, both sets of eyes looking nervously towards the door.

Baelfire was sharing a dance with various highborn ladies beaming away brightly, conversing with them and making them blush and giggle.

Killian growled from his spot in the shadows, how can he be flirting with other women when his Swan is out there? She was supposed to be here but it was getting late and Killian was starting to worry, what if something awful had happened to her?

That’s when the doors opened and a bright, beautiful elegant Emma flowed through them and down the steps, everyone stopped and turned towards her, watching as she descended the stairs. Heading straight for Baelfire who had his arms open wide for her to step into.

“You look beautiful tonight Emma” Baelfire whispered to her, he clapped to restart the music, taking her in his arms prepared to dance.

She was wearing a black silk dress that fitted her almost like a second skin, flowing out at the bottom. Her hair was pulled back away from her face with a rather fitting tiara placed delicately upon her head.

“And you look very handsome Baelfire,” She smiled back at him as he spun her around the dance floor in an elegant sweeping motion.

A few other couples had taken to the floor, such as her parents who danced close to her as if she was about to disappear into a puff of smoke. When the song drew to a close she curtsied before Baelfire and turned to her father for a dance.

“I missed you so much daddy” Emma smiled at her father but something felt off to him,

“You haven’t called me that since you were seven years old Emma” but he shook his head and brushed it off, “I missed you too.”

They glided around the ball room effortlessly, her black sleek dress trailing behind her. She was passed between her father and Baelfire all evening, she spared a few dances for other royals, as was only polite.

Killian couldn’t help but watch how she moved; it didn’t seem natural, she floated, gliding elegantly almost as if she wasn’t even touching the floor. She hated wearing gaudy jewels like the tiara, choosing instead simplicity like the necklace he had gifted her. And her smile, she beamed like the sun but it never reached her eyes, no something was very wrong indeed.

“Oh Killian, isn’t it wonderful? Emma is back! Although I wish she hadn’t worn such a dark colour” Snow sighed, waving her hand towards her daughter being twirled by a rich duke from a visiting far off kingdom.

“You haven’t spoken to her since she arrived, now go talk to her. Go.” She gave him a shove towards her daughter, when he turned back uncertain she nodded her head and waved her hands towards him, a smile firmly on her face as she turned to find Liam.

Emma had taken a break from dancing to take a drink, he walked towards her and cleared his throat,

“Your highness, may I have this next dance?” Emma’s head shot up, confused green eyes met uncertain blue ones. Her eyebrows drawing together in confusion before her face smoothed out into a grin,

“Of course Killian, lead the way.” She extended her arm for him to take but something seemed odd, it was almost as if she hadn’t recognised him, or had forgotten who he was.

They stood facing each other in the middle of the ballroom, his missing left hand had been replaced with a wooden hand covered by a glove so as not to scare anyone or draw attention to it. He was sure Emma would notice it and resume their previous conversation when she took a hold of it but she never said a word.

As the music started to fill the room and Killian waltzed with the princess he could feel what was wrong, could feel it in the way she held herself, the way she spoke, the way her smile never quite reached her eyes.

“I almost forgot Princess, I have your necklace.”

She looked confused, eyes narrowing, hand tightening on his shoulder before once again her face became a smooth mask with a perfect smile,

“I am wearing my necklace now” She nodded down to her golden necklace, that was indeed a swan except with two diamond eyes encrusted.

He leant forward close enough so his lips were barely touching her ear and whispered,

“Now I know you’re not my Swan.”

****

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

Graham was furiously pacing backwards and forwards, August, Archie and Emma were starting to feel dizzy watching him go back and forth.

“Surely there’s something we can do, some way to get into the castle and stop this?” Graham insisted, he stopped at a tree kicking it angrily.

“If there was a way don’t you think Emma would be there by now?” August’s sarcasm wasn’t appreciated much by the group.

Emma shook her head, ruffling her feathers, tears still falling down her beak.

“Emma…” Archie spoke up, “You have to stop him, if you don’t you’ll be trapped as a swan, or have to give up your powers.”

Emma bowed her head, he was right she couldn’t stay this way for the rest of her life, she had a kingdom to rule; her parents and subjects needed her, if Rumpelstiltskin wanted her magic he’ll have to fight her for it.

Looking at the faces of every one of her friends she saw the belief and confidence they had in her, the love and the trust and it was what she needed, she thought of Killian, of who was there instead of her and she couldn’t lose him. She flapped her wings once before swimming to the middle of the lake and taking flight.

She soared above the trees, feeling the wind rushing past her she felt so free; so at peace. That was before the reality had set in, she was going up against one of the greatest dark sorcerers in the world with little knowledge of her own power.

She flew until she started to recognise some of the paths and roads, she could see her castle way off in the distance and she pushed herself harder to reach it; her wings felt heavy and she was out of breath but something deep inside her kept her pushing forwards.

She couldn’t think about anything else, only that Killian would be there at the ball, that he would see her in swan form and know it was her. Panic rushed through her as she reached the castle, what was she going to do? How was she going to get inside and explain all this?

She flew around the walls trying to find an entrance, some way to get in through a door, a window, anything; but to no avail. Through the windows she could see Baelfire and her parents talking together, they must be awaiting her arrival. She scanned the crowds again for Killian almost missing him in the centre of the dancefloor, he was dancing with someone his head bent low to their ear whispering something like a lover would.

She felt her heartbreak, she was too late, she had lost him. The pain strengthened and she knew she was running out of time,

“Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, I’d like to invite you to raise your glasses in a toast.” Emma gasped in shock, this was it, now or never.

She flapped her wings against the windows, pecked them with her beak, but there was no one there to hear her, they were all staring at the announcement.

“I have waited a long time to declare my feelings for you Emma, to be with a woman as beautiful as you” Emma let out a whine, she felt the pain growing, spreading outwards from her heart.

“I make a vow to break all vows, stronger than any powers of the earth, I make a vow of ever-lasting love to you, Emma.” Baelfire stood proudly hand raised as someone accepted it, but she couldn’t see who it was.

All she could feel was the pain ripping through her body, and the feeling of falling. She had to make it back to the lake and quickly, using every bit of strength she had left she flew into the night. Faintly hearing the clock behind her chime, signalling the start of her birthday.

“Stop!” Everyone in the ballroom turned to look at Killian Jones, “I’m sorry your majesties but that is not your daughter, that is not my Swan.”

There were gasps and outbursts of outrage from almost everyone in the room, but it was Baelfire who stood up first, standing in front of Emma in defence.

“It is Emma; I would know her anywhere- I love her!” His fists clenched at his sides, teeth grinding together.

“Please- you only love her for her beauty.” No one expecting King David to interject, “I should have ended this a long time ago.” He stepped forwards towards Baelfire and his daughter, “I knew something wasn’t right, I just wished I’d seen it before.”

A loud clash of thunder roared across the hall, doors opening wide blowing out the candles and plummeting the ballroom into near darkness, a sickening cackle echoed around them. Emma fell to the floor her face hidden by her hair.

“Emma!” Baelfire knelt down next to her, trying to help her up, brushing her hair out of her face.

“Oh dear me, they never last as long as you think do they?” The candles were suddenly illuminated again, so that Rumpelstiltskin could be seen perched upon the high balcony, swinging his legs like a child.

Rumpelstiltskin pointed with twisted smile on his face, skin glittering unnaturally in the light. Snow, David, Liam and Killian turned around and looked at the pile of clothes on the floor where the fake Emma once lay, Baelfire was confused by the whole affair,

“Papa? Where has she gone? What have you done to her?!” He roared stalking towards his father in anger, drawing his sword.

“She was never here Bae; she wasn’t good enough for you, I just needed her magic, I’ve been watching her these past ten summers to watch her magic grow. I had nearly given up but then the young lieutenant here sparked up her emotions.” He shrugged as if it was nothing, as if she meant nothing. A slight flick of his wrist and the sword his son had been holding disappeared.

“You bring her to me now! I love her!” Baelfire demanded, his face turning red in his rage.

“I can’t do that Bae; you see Emma had a choice if she didn’t break the spell, either help me by giving up her magic, or die. And I’m afraid she won’t to help me.” He laughed again, either way he won.

“How was I supposed to break the spell? I kissed her, I made a vow of ever-lasting love I proved it to the world!” Rumpelstiltskin smiled, and turned his head towards Killian,

“Because Bae, you were never meant to break the curse, you only saw her beauty you were not her true love.” Bile rose up in Killian’s throat, panic rising to the surface.

“No.” Killian stepped forward, “You can’t have her, I’ll find her and she’ll defeat you.” He turned his back and walked out the doors,

“You’d better hurry, she’s fading fast.” Killian only stopped to look over at the King and Queen, with David’s nod and Snow’s pleading eyes he continued on, finally looking to Liam who offered a small smile of encouragement.

He climbed on the first horse he saw in the courtyard, ignoring cries for him to stop and return the horse, he willed the animal to go faster.

He’d reached the thick growth of the forest before he could hear the demons voice circling,

“You’ll never make it in time dearie.” The horrible cackle heard through the trees.

He pushed the horse faster and faster, demanding all the strength it had to give he wouldn’t give up on her, he never has and he would be damned if he lost his faith in her now.

 

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

Graham, Archie and August were waiting around the lake for some sign or signal that Emma had completed her task. The lake was quiet and eerie, with a thick fog looming densely across the water.

“Oh, look” Archie cried, Emma was flying low across the lake, the tips of her wings barely touching the water.

“I don’t think she’s gonna make it…” August hung his head low, all three of them running towards where Emma had landed.

Standing under a thick cover of trees they saw her sprawled out on the floor, head to the side and eyes closed; a bright light burst from Emma’s chest causing her to return to her human form once more. They heard footsteps behind them and a tall young man ran to her side, dropping immediately to his knees.

“Emma… Emma, no I’m so sorry” Killian cradled her in his arms, “I was too late.” His head was bent low over her, stroking his hand through her long blonde hair.

“Killian…” Emma breathed,

“Emma, hush my love, I’ve got you now.” He tried to sound comforting but even he could hear his voice cracking.

“I feel so weak; I think I’m…” She shook her head minutely, indicating it wasn’t good news,

“No, no you’re going to live Swan; you’re going to live and become queen and-”

“I love you Killian” Emma’s eyes fell shut, her head falling limp to the side, and her breathing stopped.

“No… No Emma! Come back to me” He gently shook her, tears falling down his face and onto hers, when she didn’t respond he laid he down gently on the ground.

“You want a vow Rumpelstiltskin, then here this one: Even demons can be killed even if it takes a lifetime, I will find a way!” He shouted to the trees, but he knew that the monster had heard it, could feel it in his heart.

“There’s no need to shout! Why wait dearie, I’m right here.” A puff of smoke revealed Rumpelstiltskin his warped grin etched into his face.

“Whatever you did you take it back, you save her!” Killian rushed forwards and grabbed him by his cloak, pulling him up.

He slapped Killian’s hand off his cloak, reaching to straighten it again, looking up with a mischievous glint in his eyes,

“Alright then I’ll make you a deal, I’ll save your precious princess, but only if you can defeat me.” Killian stepped back as an almighty screech tore through Rumpelstiltskin, a light blinded him forcing him to his knees and covering his eyes.

There was a giant winged beast where Rumpelstiltskin once stood, it’s wings were large and green, so thin Killian could almost look through them. He was covered in fur with long sharp talons on his hands and feet, and dangerous looking fangs to accompany the dark orange eyes.

Killian took a deep breath, looking behind him at Emma on the floor he could feel the rage boil up inside him, he was going to use his anger to defeat this creature. He pulled out his sword, ready to defend himself, but nothing could have stopped the monster when it’s talons gripped Killian around his arm and threw him backwards into the tree.

He landed with a thud at the bottom of the trunk, his body radiated pain- definitely some broken ribs, but that wouldn’t stop him. Killian looked around for the monster, but found nothing but silence, he was listening intently, he was certain the creature was playing a cruel trick.

He’d lost his sword during his fall, looking around for something to use finding a branch or an old stone fallen from the ruins, he ran for the stone but the creature was faster. It swung down landing on Killian’s leg, he screamed out in agony, reaching for the stone and swinging it around to hit the creature.

It recoiled in pain, flying up high and returning for another attack, Killian looked around for anything to use as a weapon when he felt a weight on his shoulder. A wolf was standing next to him with his sword in his bared teeth, glancing between the wolf and the beast. The wolf must have sensed his distrust as he laid the sword down and ran back to the cover of the bushes.

Killian didn’t have much time, he picked up the sword and threw it as hard and as fast as he could, hoping it would find its target. With an ear piercing scream the sword landed squarely in the beast’s chest, it fell backwards towards the lake, the water splashing out over the edges soaking everything.

August, Archie and Graham cheered and celebrated as they watched lightening crackle up from the lake, until it became silence once more, the reign of the evil sorcerer was over.

“Forgive me, please Emma, I should have gotten here sooner.” The trio saw that Killian was crouched over Emma again.

“Your kindness and your courage, your passion and humour, I can’t let you go.” Graham walked towards Killian in his wolf form, bowing low next to Emma and dropping her hidden necklace at her side. Killian scooped it up and gently placed it over her head, settling it where it should be.

He nodded once to the wolf before it took several steps back under the cloak of darkness from the trees.

“I’ll make a vow Emma, to my whole world” He leaned down so his lips were brushing her ear, “I love you, I always have and I always will.” He pressed his lips carefully to hers, lips so soft it made his heart ache to never know how it would feel to have her return his kiss.

A bright pulse shot out from around them, Killian felt a force pushing him backwards but he kept a tight grip on his Swan.

“Killian?”

“Emma? How? How are you here-” He never got time to finish the sentence as Emma threw her arms around his neck and cried, his arms tightening around her.

“Shhh love, it’s alright I’ve got you now. I think it’s time for you to come home.” He tightened his grip on her, placing his arm under her knees and carrying her to his horse that was still there even after all the noise.

He helped her up on to the horse and she managed to stay upright long enough for Killian to swing up behind her before she slumped against him, he adjusted the reigns so he could keep hold of Emma to stop her from falling before riding back to her kingdom.

The ride was slower this time, Killian wanted to get back as fast as possible but he knew Emma couldn’t handle anything too strenuous right now. Emma’s eyes drifted shut before they reached the gates, Killian knew there would be people waiting to see her so he gently nudged her awake as the horse stopped in the courtyard.

“Love, you need to wake up, there are people here who missed you” She just hummed and turned back towards his warmth causing him to chuckle, “Come love, let’s get you down.”

He moved from the horse first, before helping Emma down; she was leaning heavily against him, the last few days catching up with her. He could see Snow and David waiting patiently for Emma to come to them. Regina however was less accommodating,

“There you are! You only missed your godson’s birth!” Emma flinched at the loud noise before seeing Regina’s smile and lack of a huge baby belly.

“I’m sorry, I was a bit busy being a swan” Sharing a glance with Killian, who was still holding most of her weight, nodding she leant forward to hug Regina, “How is the little lad?”

Killian shook his head, always so concerned for others,

“He’s good, he’s called Roland, you should come see him when you’re feeling better, you look dead on your feet, go and get some rest.” She smiled at her and bid her goodnight turning off to the kitchens.

Emma walked slowly, feeling the weight of exhaustion, to stand before her mother and father. Snow’s eyes were filled with tears as she embraced her daughter, the tears falling freely down her face,

“Oh Emma, I’m so sorry sweetheart.” Her father gathered both mother and daughter in his arms, his hand coming up to cradle his daughters head.

“We searched for you, every day- actually Killian looked more than anyone.” Emma broke away from the hug turning towards him,

“Is this true?” Killian only shrugged and scratched behind his ear, a quirk Emma was all too familiar with.

“I thought he deserved a little credit.” David said, nodding to Killian. “You look exhausted Emma; why don’t you go upstairs for a lie down?” Emma nodded, hand reached out for  
Killian who instantly took it.

“Emma! You’re back!” Baelfire had run across the courtyard to the group, breathing heavily, “I’m glad you’re back-” He stopped suddenly eyes zeroing in on her hand intertwined with Killian’s.

“Baelfire-” Emma began putting up a hand in warning,

“How dare you lay hands on my betrothed!” Drawing his sword and facing Killian, who immediately stood in front of Emma to shield her.

“Think about what you’re doing, Baelfire.” Killian reasoned as Baelfire slashed the sword dangerously close to him,

“He’s not doing anything.” David spoke, “The arrangement is off, I think it best you leave your highness, and go back to your own kingdom.”

“But your majesty!” Baelfire protested waving a hand in Killian’s direction.

“You’ve just threatened a member of my family, some who I have raised from a young boy who is like a son to me, and I’m sure soon will be my son by marriage. I suggest you leave now before I throw you in the dungeons for treason, after all the sins of the father are visited on the son.” David towered over him, watching as Baelfire’s eyes grew wide before he darted from the castle, pulling himself up onto a horse and straight out of the gates.

Emma staggered to the side, gripping to Killian for support. His arms going around her waist and under her knees,

“You’re exhausted Emma, let’s get you to your bed.” She shook her head and clung to his shirt,

“Shhh Emma, I’ve got you.” He whispered as he kissed her forehead, feeling her snuggle closer to him.

Snow and David led the way to her bedchambers, not that he needed guidance but he thought they needed this extra time, to make sure she wasn’t going to disappear again. They opened the door as Killian walked to her bed, lowering her down she whimpered, fingers clutching his shirt crying out as he tried to pry them off.

“I think you should stay Killian”

“What?!” David cried from his place by the door,

“What?” Killian repeated in surprise, still leaning over Emma trying to free his shirt.

“Oh please, you two have been in love since you were five and nine years old, let’s not beat around the bush tonight- Emma needs sleep and the best way she is going to get it is with Killian in the room.” She arched an eyebrow daring her husband to object.

He managed a low grumble as he stalked out the room, mumbling something sounding like “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Snow walked towards the door, a smile on her lips, she raised a finger to them as she slowly closed the door.

“Emma, you have to let go now, I’ll be right here.” Eventually her grip slackened as she gave up.

Killian looked around for something to change into, when he didn’t see anything he resigned to sleeping in his full naval uniform- he hadn’t changed since the ball and as unpleasant as it would be to sleep in he would tolerate it for one night.

As if sensing his predicament Emma smiled,

“Why don’t you just take them off?” His head whipped around, astounded by her suggestion- it would be very improper.

“Emma, that wouldn’t be right,” he sighed, in truth he would love nothing more than to feel her soft skin against his.

“Nor would be sleeping in a full naval uniform.” She smirked, sitting up she started untying the laces of her dress,

“What are you doing?” Killian asked embarrassed,

“Getting more comfortable, I can hardly sleep in my gown can I?” throwing a quick smile over her shoulder she stripped down to her shift before burrowing back under the quilts.

Killian considered this for a moment, if he was going to have a decent night’s sleep he must get rid of his shirt and jacket at least. He walked over to the chair in the corner of her room, Emma’s eyes watching intently, following him around the room.

He refused to meet her eyes as he unbuttoned his jacket fixed upon the solid wooden shutters, eyes flitting just behind him darting back to the window. Fingers shaking as he fought with the clasps, breathing in deeply to calm the drumming of his heartbeat. Breathing a sigh of relief as his naval jacket went slack, starting on his shirt the buttons slipping from his grip as his fingers continued to shake.

That’s when he felt her behind him, she moved to stand in front of him, gently moving his fingers out of the way nimbly unfastening the length of the shirt. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze, he wasn’t quite sure when she had gotten out of bed or when she had walked over to him but he was grateful that she had.

Once she had reached the end of the buttons her hands found themselves on the inside of his shirt, winding their way up to his shoulders and pushing his shirt off, it was then she looked up at him coyly; hands drifting lower to feel the coarse hair disappearing into the black trousers.

Fingers reaching the soft silk of the laces she pulled them one by one loosening their hold on him, until the pool lightly around his hips, his hands stilled hers.

“Swan, it’s not proper-”

“I don’t care if it’s proper, it’s what I want, to feel as much of your body against mine as I am able- are you going to deny your future queen that?” She cut him off, an eyebrow raised in question daring him to challenge her.

He shook his head and stepped out of the material binding his legs so he was stood in no more than his undergarments, reaching a hand out to her that she took, they walked together to the bed hand in hand. She climbed onto the large bed first crawling across to her side before he flopped onto his, body tight with exhaustion.

He lay perfectly still looking up at the canopy with his arms by his side,

“You don’t have to lay like that, it can’t be easy to do so.” She muttered, twisting into his side, head laying on his chest, arms wrapping around his waist and throwing her leg over his.

It took him less than a second to adjust to her position, his body turning towards her ever so slightly his head leaning atop hers lightly. Pressing a light kiss to her forehead he could feel her bury her head deeper into his chest, sighing in contentment.

“Stay.” She murmured into the skin of his chest,

“Of course Swan, for as long as you want me.” He used his right hand to gently stroke through her blonde curls.

“We should really talk about what happened Emma…” Emma tilted her head up so she could see him a little better.

“About what specifically? It’s been a long six months” Killian closed his eyes and blew a breath through his nose, tightening his arm around Emma protectively.

“Well the reason I was able to save you, it would appear… I mean it looks like…” She pulled herself up so that she was sitting on the bed facing him, he had bought his hand  
around to fiddle with his prosthetic hand,

She felt Killian rise into a sitting position too, she always thought his babbling was cute but right now he had to stop.

She leant forward and brushed her lips against his, it was only a simple kiss meaning to stop him from rambling. He tasted of salt and rum and something she couldn’t identify, his lips so soft moving against hers and suddenly she couldn’t stop she wanted to taste everything he would give her.

Her hand came up to card through his hair, pulling at the ends causing Killian to let out a low moan his tongue slipping out to lick at her lips, which she immediately opened to him. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped as she felt his tongue twist with hers.

She’d never had any experience when it came to kissing but the way Killian kept pulling her closer by her waist so their chests were tight together and moaning into her mouth she couldn’t help but feel slightly smug.

One hand stayed in his hair whilst the other danced across his shoulders, going lower with each stroke, across the hard plains of his chest, feeling the coarse hair that sprinkled across his toned muscles.

Killian pulled away, leaning in for one last chaste kiss, before leaning back. Face red with a blush, lips kiss swollen, eyes heavy with lust.

“Apologies lass, I let that continue far longer than I intended.” Emma looked confused, hands dropping from his skin like it had burnt her.

“Excuse me?” She reached for him again but Killian just took her hand in his and rested it on the bed, twining their fingers together,

“It’s not proper Emma, we’re not wed, I shouldn’t even be in your chambers- I’m too selfish I just can’t let you out of my sight.” He admitted shyly, Emma understood, he was trying to do the right thing, trying to think about her reputation and her honour.

“Killian, I want you. You just saved my life, we shared true loves kiss, do you love me?” His eyes immediately met hers and she knew he was always an open book to her, using their intertwined hands she pulled him to her, “Then show me.”

Emma fell back to the bed, pulling Killian on top of her, he followed with little resistance a moan escaping his lips. His lips found hers instantly; his tongue slipping between her lips again, making her whimper.

He could feel the warmth from between her thighs through her thin shift and his undergarments, could feel his erection growing harder by the second. He tried to shift slightly, accidentally brushing Emma’s core, she moaned low in her throat and raised her hips chasing the feeling.

Feeling braver than he had before he ground down into her heat, it was his turn to moan into the kiss, she was so warm and tempting, inviting him in.

He pulled away from her lips to kiss down her throat, sucking at her pulse point, making her gasp for breath before laving it with his tongue like a balm before moving lower.

“Emma…” he whispered to the skin at her neck, moving lower and lower until he reached her perfect breasts, hands skimming down to the hem of her shift, raising his eyes in a silent question.

“Yes Killian.” Nodding vigorously Emma sat up to pull the offending garment over her head throwing it somewhere in the room before Killian pushed her back down.

His mouth going straight to her nipple while his hand tweaked and pulled the other, Emma was writhing beneath him, hands going straight to his hair to pull sharply at the ends.

“Emma… you’re so beautiful, you’re a goddess, how do I deserve this…” returning his lips to their work,

“Killian… please… more, I need more” He chuckled against her hardened peak, switching his attention, swirling his tongue around the other nipple as she continued to beg for more.

Once he was satisfied that he had given them equal attention he began trailing kisses down her flat stomach.

He groaned low, eyes raking over her

“Your body is so soft and smooth…” He kissed her stomach, “So tempting…” a kiss to her hip, “So pleasurable…”

He stopped when he’d reached the spot between her thighs, Emma looked down at him confused,

“I’ve heard about this from some of the other sailors…” He never once took his eyes away from Emma’s core, his tongue poking out to wet his lips, “I’ve wanted to try it, if you’d  
let me?” He finally broke away to look at her, eyes pleading.

“I don’t understand Killian…” Her eyes knitted together in confusion, and then shot up quickly when he licked a stripe through her folds, her mouth forming an ‘O’, hands grasping at anything she could reach.

“You alright there Emma?” Killian raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk playing on his lips, she couldn’t do anything but nod her head. “Good. Because you taste like heaven and I don’t intend to stop.” Causing Emma to moan loudly, she was sure it would wake the whole castle.

Killian returned to his place between her thighs, licking and sucking at her sensitive flesh; finding her clit and pulling it gently between his lips, flicking it with his tongue. Emma’s back arched up from the bed, she could feel a tingling in the base of her spine, could feel the heat coursing through her veins and gasped at the sensation.

Killian pushed one finger inside her, gently easing it in and out before adding a second, she could feel herself rising higher and higher, Killian pushing her over the edge. He moaned into her slick, wet folds sending vibrations all over her, she couldn’t hold it back any longer,

“Killian… I think I’m going to… Oh Gods! _Killian_.”

She felt white hot pleasure course through her body, her walls clamping down on his fingers; she hung in ecstasy for what felt like hours before her body gave way to the aftershocks, squeezing his fingers over and over.

Killian stayed there for a few seconds longer, making sure to bring her down from her high properly. He crawled back up to lay next to her with a small smile on his face, his beard covered in her arousal making Emma’s stomach clench, she wasn’t sure why but she loved seeing the glistening on his chin and lips.

“Did you enjoy that?” Killian asked, almost shyly, still smiling because he knew she did,

“You tell me? Do you think I enjoyed that?” She smirked at him, thumb reaching out to swipe her juices off his chin and putting it in her mouth, licking her thumb clean.

His eyes turned dark, instead of his usual light azure they were dark, almost black, a growl low in his throat as he pulled her thumb out of her mouth.

“Are you sure you want this? I’m not sure I could hold myself back once we start.” He warned darkly, her stomach clenched, the gravely tone of his voice made her squeeze her thighs together.

“Of course I do Killian; your princess demands it.”

“As you wish, my lady” He sent her a wink before rolling over to pull of his undergarments, once disposed of he laid over her. She noticed how big he was when his cock laid heavy on her thigh and her eyes bulged slightly, worrying a little at how he would fit inside her without ripping her in two.

She looked up at him, nodding once, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he lined himself up,

“This will hurt Emma, but I promise if you want to stop you say the word and I’ll-” Emma cut him off with a kiss and a wiggle of her hips, coating his shaft in her wetness.

He groaned and pushed forward slowly, allowing her time to adjust to his size, he was bigger than most and he knew that, but he didn’t want to cause her any pain. She gasped when he was fully sheathed inside her, Killian’s head falling to rest on her shoulder. He had to bite his lip to control himself knowing that Emma needed a moment or two, hand fisting in the sheets.

“Killian?” He pulled back to look at her, with a shy smile on her lips she lifted her hips slightly earning another groan from him.

“You’ll be the death of me Swan.” She giggled in return but it died on her lips when he slid out of her slowly, before pushing back in.

They moaned together when their hips met, Killian quickened the pace allowing his urges to get the better of him, Emma wrapped her legs around his hips allowing him in deeper.

His lips devoured hers as her hands grasped blindly at the hair on the back of his neck; he pulled away so his lips barely brushed over hers

“ _Gods_ Emma…”

“Faster, please” Emma begged lifting her hips to meet his thrusts,

He used his left arm to hold himself above her while his right hand trailed downward between them, reaching for the spot where their bodies met, finding her clit and using his thumb to rub tight circles over it.

Emma could feel the familiar tightening low in her stomach as Killian continued his ministrations pushing her over the edge once again. Their foreheads touching, lips grazing together, breathing harshly she couldn’t hold back the feeling anymore, she whimpered into his mouth tugging on the ends of his hair.

“That’s it Emma, that’s it love come for me…” Emma squeezed her eyes shut, his words sending her over the edge.

He could feel her walls clamping down on him, feel her squeezing his cock; begging for strength to let her finish first. She was beautiful when she came, mouth open, whispering his name over and over like a prayer, eyes screwed up tight and then opened wide unseeing but bright and mesmerising.

Biting his lip, he continued his fast pace, working her through her orgasm before the white hot pleasure built to breaking point and he let himself go. He thrust a few more times before sinking into her as deep as he could go and letting out a long moan as he found his release, burying his head into her hair whispering her name in a desperate plea.

He waited for a minute or two before pulling out and rolling off her, drawing her to lay on top of his chest. She hummed contentedly, her breathing having slowed down to a normal rhythm, she glanced up not being able to help the smile that spread across her face.

“You should go and see my father in the morning.” She stated almost matter-of-factly, laying her head back down on his chest, his eyes that were shut flew open and his brows drew together in question,

“Swan?” He asked uncertainly,

“To ask for his permission for us to marry.” She hadn’t even lifted her head as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say.

She felt his chest rumble with laughter, arms pulling her impossibly closer as he pulled the covers up and over them.

“I should have known you wouldn’t wait for me to ask Swan, typical.” He kissed her head running his hand through her hair briefly. “I will ask him tomorrow, but tonight love, get some sleep.”

She snuggled into his chest, a sigh escaping her lips. Killian’s eyes falling shut under impossibly heavy lids, laying there in a tangle of limbs, completely sated and content with his love in his arms; Killian Jones could not be happier.

****

**_///CSLDCSLDCSLDCSLDCSLD\\\\\_ **

 

He was wrong, he could be happier, he shuffled in nervously to the throne room intending on asking for Emma’s hand in marriage. He hurried the question out in a ramble, tense and anxious waiting for King David to throw him out of the castle, say something, challenge him to a duel – anything other than this prolonged silence.

Instead he was met with laughter.

“I thought you’d never ask! You’re already family my boy, this just makes it official.” His entire body relaxed, letting out a nervous laugh as David clapped him on the shoulder and bringing him into an embrace.

Snow came hurrying around the corner with Emma at her side, huge smile plastered on her face,

“Well, we’d best start the wedding plans! I’m so happy for you both!” Pulling him into a hug and planting a kiss on his cheek she turned and marched outside already talking to herself about flowers and colour themes.

“Shouldn’t you be helping her?” Killian asked with an eyebrow raise,

“Nah, the only thing I care about is that you’re standing at the end of the aisle, it makes no difference what flowers I am holding.” He wrapped his arms around her and nudged her nose with his, a huge silly grin in place.

“I can’t wait for you to be my wife, Emma Jones” he whispered,

“Not yet! But By my mother’s planning that could be sooner than you think…” she laughed,

“Impossible, if I married you today it still wouldn’t be soon enough.” He pulled her in for a kiss and as their lips met everything around them faded away.


End file.
